A-nother Game
by TheSocioEnigmaticWriter
Summary: "A" traps the liars in a dangerous game and there maybe no way out. Emily and Aria trying to find there way back to each other after Emily's betrayal. Hanna is trying to help out in any way she can while fighting her feelings for Mike because she is with Jason. "Spencer has some pretty big secrets, but so do the rest of liars and I know them all" -A Femslash Emaria Mike/Hanna/Jason
1. a New threAt

A-nother Game is the full story continuation of the the two-shot A Foul of Love and Where's Aria. If you have not read those you should read them to better understand this story. I will update every tuesday before new PLL episode. I hope y'all like it. READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1:A new threAt

* * *

Rosewood/Philadelphia (Hanna lives in Philly)

* * *

Phone rings

"Hey, you still hadn't heard from Aria yet?" Hanna said to Emily when she picked the phone. "No, Hannah. I looked for her all night. She was nowhere to be found at her studio or at the community center. She wasn't at any of our usual hangout spots. Hanna, I don't know what to do. I hope she's alright." She said as she sat at the foot of the bed that here and Aria shared on so many nights. This time it felt so lonely. Emily would give anything to bed anywhere else as long as Aria was there, but not in that empty room in that lonely house. "Em Em, HELLO EMILY FIELDS SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hanna exclaimed loudly as Emily jolted out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I'm just worried. What if this new A has her, Hanna?" "Do you really think there is a new A out there trying to hurt us. I mean do we really want to believe this. You know how many imposter A's there were after Ezra was caught. A lot of people thought that we made the whole A thing up, because we wanted to cover up Aria and Ezra's affair." Emily was quiet contemplating Hanna's statement. "It's possible, but something about this feels too real. We should at least tell the police." Emily scoffed at the thought. "The police? They were the main ones that didn't believe us. If it wasn't for Mike being the force and begging the chief to investigate it further, Ezra wouldn't have been charged. The police are a last resort at best." Emily said, very winded from her long outburst. "I understand that, but YOU at least have to tell Mike that his sister is missing." Hanna emphasized you because she hadn't seen or heard from Mike since their broke up years ago and that's the way she likes it. "Ok, but you are coming with me and no arguments. I know you don't want to see Mike, but I can't do this alone." Now it was Hanna's turn to lose touch with reality, except she did it on purpose, but she gave up her act because she knew her friend needed her help. "Find I'll pick you."

* * *

Rosewood Police Department

* * *

Hanna and Emily drove up to the police station. Emily looks around the parking lot for Mike's car. She scans for a while and finally spots it. She notices Mike standing outside his car talking to a blonde woman. "Who's the blonde chick Mike is talking to?" She walks out of view before either one of them get a good look at her. "I don't know. Let's just get this over with." They get out of the car and Emily waves at Mike and calls him over while Hanna tries to hiding on the other side of the car. While he was walking over to them Hanna notices he looked upset. "Hey, Em. Hi, Hanna." He said leaning over the hood to make it obvious that he noticed Hanna. "Hi, Mike. I was fixing my heel." She said playing with her heel as if she was fixing it. "You and those damn heels. You look good, Hanna." She blushes. Emily rolls her eyes. "Thank you. You look good too." Emily exhaled loudly. "Is something wrong, Em?" Mike said with a concerned look on his face. "First of all hi too you too, Mike. Sorry to break up the Mike and Hanna love reunion, but Aria is missing. She well… found out something I did that hurt her and took off. Under normal circumstances I would have let here have some alone time, but then we got a text from A saying "Where's Aria" and I just want to make sure she is ok." Emily said with tears pouring down her face. "Listen the A thing is probably just a cruel prank. Ezra Fitz is locked up nice and tight and he is not getting out anything soon." Mike was about to continue, but Emily interrupted. "Maybe it is, Mike, but I have to know that she is ok. I love her and I have to know." She said crying as Hanna held her. "It's ok. Aria's fine, in fact, she told me not to tell you, but she is at our dad's cabin blowing off some steam." Emily breathes a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?" "Yes she just called me like ten minutes ago. She's ok Em." He said as he embraced her. "I have to go start my shift. I would tell you not to go up there to the cabin, but I know you won't listen. Just make sure she is ok, and then give her some space. Bye Em, Hanna. Good luck. "Thank you, Hanna. You should go home to Jason. I can take it from here." She said as they got into Hanna's car. "Are you crazy, I am coming too? What if this new A thing is real? And I am not taking no for an answer. I'll explain it to Jason. He'll understand. Let's go. If we leave now we can get there before dark.

* * *

Pennsylvania State Penitentiary

* * *

She put her keys and loose change in the plastic the container provided and walked through the metal detector. "Who are you here to see?" The guard said to her without even looking up. "I'm here to see Ezra Fitzgerald. Judge Murdock called ahead." The guard pressed a button and then a loud beep followed. Another guard escorted her to a room and told her she had five minutes. She walked over to the chair and picked up the phone while glaring across the glass at A (Ezra). "Well. I never thought you would come visit me. To what do I own this unexpected pleasure?" Ezra said with a creepy, sadistic smile on his face. "Who did you send after me and my friends?" She said sternly. "From what I hear you are hardly "friends" with any of them. Well maybe except for Emily. You and Emily have been getting pretty close. Haven't you, Spencer." Spencer looked at him in disgust. "I am not even going to ask how you know that. We are not playing your sick little game anymore. You lost Fitz. Get over it." Ezra reminded quiet, but continued to maintain eye contact with Spencer. "WHO IS AFTER US?" she yelled. "How's Vivian?" Ezra said with a smile. "Her name is Aria you sick bastard?" Spencer knew she had to maintain control if she wanted to get anything out of Ezra. "She looks a lot like Vivian. That's why I fell in love with her. She reminds him so much of Vivian." Ezra was smiling for ear to ear. "We all know the story Fitz. You "loved" Aria because she reminds you of Allison's alias Vivian Darkbloom. You met Allison while she was using her alias. You got her pregnant. You tortured us all for years because Allison aborted your baby. You played with people lives. Now you have some else doing your dirty work." Ezra's smile turned to a cold frown. "Why do you believe this new threat is real? Is it because new A has had you on a lease? That's why you slept with Emily. A made you. You've been getting texts for months. A knows your secret and you are scared that A will tell Toby." Spencer shouted "SHUT UP. HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT? TELL ME WHO IS AFTER US NOW." Ezra laughed "Fine I've had my fun for now. You know now that I remember, someone might have come here asking an awful lot of questions about my little….vendetta against Allison and her friends. They might have asked how I did it. How I almost had that bitch? I shared a lot. Under one condition, They had to act on their curiosity and let's just say they might have had no objections. "You are a monster. I will make sure they put you in solitaire for this." Spencer said disdainfully. "Why? This was all hypothetical, of course. The reason why you are so scared is because you know that there is, in fact, a new threat. I have passed the torch on someone else. A knows things. Things that A shouldn't know. A knows you are a lair just like Allison." "Don't talk about Allison. You will never find her, you bastard." He smirked. "Still popping pills Spenc." Spencer hung up the phone and stormed out of the room. Spencer got her purse took out a prescription bottle and place a pill in her mouth. After Spencer left Ezra said "See you soon Spencer and you too Allison. Vivian. love we will be together soon."

The Montgomery Cabin

Emily and Hanna got to the cabin just before nightfall. They walked into the cabin and saw Aria. She was safe and sound. Aria didn't even acknowledge their presence. She just went into the kitchen as if they weren't there. They followed. "Aria, I know you are mad. I just wanted to see that you are ok so I'll go now." Aria still ignored her. Emily walked into the living room toward the door, but noticed Hanna was still in the kitchen. "Hanna, let's go." Hanna walked over with a pouty face. "What?" Emily said a little annoyed. "She has mint chocolate chip and you wanna leave." "Oh Hanna bring your ass. We'll get ice cream on the way back to my place." Before they got to the door they noticed a taxi pull up. "Aria, are excepting company?" Hanna yelled while looking out the window. Aria walked from the kitchen and said no. They saw a hooded figure walking up to the door. Hanna and Emily got on each side or the door and instructed Aria to hide. Emily grabbed an umbrella and when the door opened she swung it at the doorway. Spencer ducked and Emily hit the window. "What the hell, Em." Spencer said with a surprised look on her face. "Why the hell are you wearing a black hoodie?" Emily asked. Spencer shrugged. Can we all just agree not to wear black hoodies ever?" Hanna exclaimed "Agreed" The other girls said in unison. They all were silent for a while; Spencer was the first one to speak. "I know we have had our differences, but we need to stick together now more than ever." Aria laughed. She asked what her problem with that is. "You really just want me to forgive and forget. Hug it out or some bullshit. Spencer, you get on my damn nerves. Why are you here?" Aria said as she got in Spencer's face. "First of all, back the hell up. Second, I have some news, but I need all of us to be here." "Is she here?" Hanna said. Aria shook her head yes. "Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked Aria. Aria was about to speak, but someone spoke first. "Because I asked her not to." Allison said as she walked out of the backroom. "Before we hug and say hi and all that. Spencer was about to tell you girls something important."

"What is it Spencer?" Emily said they all sat down on the couches. "A is back. I know how it sounds silly, but it's real." Hanna responded with. "How do you know this for sure?" Before Spencer could speak Allison did. "Because she went to see Ezra." Aria's face lit up with anger. "You did what?" She said sternly. "Spencer, don't put yourself in danger like that ever again." Emily said holding hand, but she quick dropped it when she realized what she was doing. "The point is that A is back. A wants to hurt us or you. She said looking at Hanna. "Why would A want to hurt me specifically?" Hanna responded. "Alli, do you know who A is?" Allison got up about and stood by the fireplace. "Who is the first person you think you that would want to hurt us the most?" All the other girls' eyes dilated at the thought. They knew exactly who she was talking about. Then, Hanna said "You guys do we really have to talk about the Kate thing again?"

* * *

Spoiler Alert

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

An old flame of Aria's returns with a tempting offer

Mike and Hanna share their true feelings for one another

Ezra gains the upper hand

New A's first approach is to attack the liars romantically

* * *

Down the road.

* * *

Allison is traumatized by events in New York

Kate Randall returns to Rosewood

"The Kate Thing" is revealed

Someone dies

* * *

Se y'all next Tuesday!


	2. The Ties thAt Bind Us

I hope you guys are enjoying the ride. Here is Chapter 2. Special thanks to ZombiepiEs and prettylittleliars39464 for your reviews. Enough talk. READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ties thAt Bind Us

* * *

Rosewood

* * *

The next morning the girls went back to rosewood and they all stayed at Aria and Emily's except for Spencer. She went home to her husband: Toby and her children: Marissa and Tobias, but she came over early to discuss A. Hanna again told Jason she would be home later. They were all in the old English styled living room. Emily and Hanna were sitting on the smaller off-white sofa. While Aria and Allison were sitting on the bigger sofa of the same color and Spencer was sitting on the love seat. "So are we just going to sit here like we are mourning someone or are we going to talk about A." Allison spoke first. "I went to see Ezra." Spencer blurted. "Why would you do that? How did you do that?" Emily said with a shocked a concerned look on her face. "I call in a favor with an old Judge friend of my dad's." "Spencer, Do you realized the potential danger you put us all in by going to visit Ezra? Don't even answer that. Of course you didn't because you are so selfish." Aria said in a cold tone. "Selfish? Selfish? I went to get answer. Al least I wasn't pining at the family cabin. I took some action." Spencer said angrily getting up and pacing behind the love seat. "Selfish or not we have to hear what she found out from him." Emily interjected. Aria shot her a cold look. "I agree with Em." Alli chimed in. The seemingly at unison they all looked at Spencer. "He said some can to visit him. Asking him questions about how he pulled off being A. He told them everything with one condition. They must act on their curiosity and become the new A. The threat is real guys. There is a new A." They all sat quiet for a while. "Did he say something that would make you suspect someone?" Alli said. "No he was very cryptic and hypothetical. It was creepy." Spencer sat down. "I have an idea." Emily said pulling her phone out of her bag. "Let's list all the suspects and eliminate them one by one." Aria got up and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from the desk drawer. "Besides Ezra, Who is the number one suspect?" Allison inquired. "Kate Randall." Hanna said. Hanna had been quiet the entire time. When she spoke everyone's heads jerked in her direction. "Do you honestly think Kate would be so vengeful?" Emily asked her. "After what I did to her, I would be surprised if she wasn't." "We all had our part in it except for Allison. Either before or after the fact. It was an accident Hanna and you have to know that." Aria spoke up. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I don't wanna talk about Kate or Mike or A. I have to get home to Jason and you guys have to get to work." Hanna said. Then, she got up and went upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up. "She's right I have to get ready a meeting with a potential gallery investor. I'll see you gals later. Call me on my cell if there are any emergencies." Aria said and as she was about to walk out Emily stopped her and said: "Ari, are you coming home tonight?" She said holding her wrist gently as they stood in the entryway of the living room. "I don't know Em." She gently pulled her wrist away and left. "Well I have a big trial coming up and Marissa and Tobias have a half day of school so I should get going too. Spencer hugged everyone and left. Allison mentioned she was leaving town for a few days to check out some leads and then she was gone. Emily told Hanna she was going to work out in the pool at the community center and asked if she wanted to join her. Hanna declined her invitation because she really needed to get home to Jason.

* * *

The Brew

* * *

Hanna was really upset from talking about "The Kate thing" and went The Brew to blow off some steam. She walked in and ordered a caramel mocha and a chocolate croissant. She sat in the back because she didn't want to be bothered. She pulled out her kindle fire hdx and started reading the third book in the fifty shades of gray series. She had already read the series twice before, but she just love it so much that she had to read it again. She was about thirty minutes into her reading session when she looked up and saw Mike talking to a blonde woman. She couldn't see the women because she was standing behind a pole. Mike looked upset. He must have caught Hanna out of the corner of his eye because his head jerked toward her and next thing she knew he was sitting at her table. "Hey Hanna, you look really good tonight." He said glaring at her in awe. He always looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and that made her blush. "Hello Mike, I am not trying to be rude, but I'm not looking for any company tonight. I am headed back to home to Philly to be with Jason." She saw the look of disappointment on Mike's face and it broke her heart. "I am sorry. I'll just go." Before Mike could get up she grabbed his hand gently. "I'm sorry Mike. That was harsh. I just….I never wanted it to be this way between us. I never wanted you to hate me." She said as the tears fell down her face. "Oh Hanna, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He said stroking her hands. "Yes…Yes you do. Be. Cause….because of what I did to Kate. I never meant for it to happen. I don't know how you can look at me. I'm so ashamed." Mike took a minute to think before her spoke. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen like that. It was an accident. I can look at you the same way because you are the same person that I loved….that I still love." Hanna's eyes widened. She took her hands from Mike's put her things away and got up from the table. Before she left she turned back to him and said "I probably shouldn't say this, but I still love you too." And she was out the door as quick as the words came out of her mouth.

* * *

Aria's (Potential) Art Studio/Gallery

* * *

Aria walked into the empty space and looked around to see if her prospective investor was already there. The only thing that was in the building a cappuccino-finished receptionist desk toward the front and the office in the back. She went into the office to check the voicemail, but there were no messages. She went back into the main room and saw Jenna waiting at the desk. She walked up to the desk and said "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Jenna looked up and flashed a polite smile. "I don't think that's the proper way to talk to one of the very few people considering an investment in your gallery. Aria scoffed. You want to invest in my gallery. You have got to be kidding me. First of all, you don't even have enough money to do that." Jenna continued to smile. "I am not here on my behalf. I am here representing KahnCorp. Noel wants to invest in your gallery." Aria sat down with a confused look. She knew Noel was doing well with his new company, but why would he want to help her. "Why would Noel want to help me and why would he think I would take it?" Aria sat back and crossed her arms. "It's not a handout Aria. He sees it as an opportunity to make a lot of money. He knows you are talent. He thinks this gallery can really take off. So do you want here KahnCorp's official proposal." She said lightly brushing Aria's hand. "Jenna I'm with Emily now. I know there was a brief time when we were together. But that's over. I will here you out about the investment, but please let's just keep it professional. They finished talking about the gallery and Aria agreed that she would at least consider it. Jenna flirted with her a little more and Aria let it slip that Emily cheated on her with Spencer. "Ari, I would never cheat on you. I would treat you right." She pulled Aria in for a kiss, but Aria resisted at first. Then, she looked into Jenna's eyes and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other's mouths with heated passion. Jenna invited Aria back to her hotel room, but she declined. Aria got in the car and thought only about Emily. She drove around for a long time trying to decide if she would stay with Emily or leave her. Jenna walked from the gallery to meet a hooded figure in an alley. "Did you do what I told you to do?" She nodded. "Good then everything is going according to plan." The hooded figure handed her a wand of cash. "Keep putting the pressure on Aria. Make her want you then crush her." Jenna nodded and then caught cab back to her hotel room.

* * *

Emily and Aria's house

* * *

"I can't believe I told Mike that I still love him. Why am I so stupid?" Hanna said sitting on the couch eating chocolate covered raisins. "Hanna you're not stupid. If you still love him you still love him. You shouldn't hide you're feeling. That's what happened with me and Spencer." Hanna spilled the bowl of raisins all over the floor. She yelled shit and then went to pick them up. "Eww Em I don't want to hear about you disgusting tryst with Spencer." Emily got up to help Hanna with the raisins. "I'm just saying don't hide your feelings." She got up to get a towel to wipe the chocolate off the floor. She almost ran head first into Aria. "Sorry Ari. I really didn't see you there." Emily said blushing. "Do you really feel that way Em? Do you feel that people shouldn't hide their feelings?" "Yes Aria, I do." Then I have something to tell you." The sat down on the couch. "Hanna could you give us a minute?" Hanna refused. Her reasoning behind it was that they would tell her anyways, but they insisted. "Ok. I'll go….wait….listen to this." She said as she turned up the volume on the television. The news reporter started to speak "Tonight we are getting reports that there has been a blackout at Penn. State Prison earlier today. The power has been restored and most inmates have been captured after a mass riot and numerous space attempts. They most notorious prisoner on over list in one Ezra Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald has not been accounted for. He is once again at large and is to be considered armed and highly dangerous. Please take extra safety precaution while the police department is trying to put him back behind bars." Emily: "Ho-" Aria "-ly" Hanna "Shit."

* * *

Spoiler Alert

* * *

Chapter 3:Protection

The liars search for Alli leads them to NYC

Allison is traumatized by events in New York

A lair is seriously injured

An old frenemy of the liars provides help in her own unique way

* * *

Down the road

The "Kate thing is revealed when Kate returns to Rosewood

Someone dies

A manipulates the liars against each other

* * *

Hope you enjoy. See y'all next week. READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!


	3. Protection Part 1

Happy PLL Day(and Back to School day for me). I **appreciate every one** who **followed and/or favored** my story. **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Protection: Part 1**

* * *

**Rosewood**

* * *

The girls decided would go to Allison and hide her at the Montgomery Cabin until Ezra was caught. It took them a few days to find her. She ended up being in New York City. Emily needed to pick up a prescription before they left so she went to the pharmacy, but they didn't have it so they sent her to another one little ways out of town. Hanna insisted she stay on the phone with Emily the whole time. "I have my meds. I don't know what happen to the other ones. The main road is blocked off so I have to take the long way back to town through Snake Road." Emily said as she got into the car. "Be careful Em." Hanna said eating the mint chocolate chip ice cream she had been dying to get her hands on. "Ok. This car behind me must be in a hurry because it's coming pretty fast." Emily kept her steady speed. The car was right behind her in an instant. "Just let them pass you. Btdubs did Aria ever tell you what she needed to?" Hanna asked. Emily flashed her lights signaling the car behind her they could pass. "No. We have been in crisis mode since we found out about Ezra's escape." The car behind her drop speed and backed off a little. "Do you have any idea what she was going to tell you?" Emily said no, but she hoped it was good. She hoped Aria would forgive. Emily got a texted. She assumed it was Aria or Spencer. She read the text out aloud. "Drive sAfe - new A." At that moment Emily's heart dropped because the car that was behind rammed her in the back. Hanna told her to pull over, but she feared she would be killed. She tried to maintain control of her car, but she was hit again. She screamed. "Hanna I'm about to lose control." She put the phone on speaker and sat it on the passenger. Hanna screamed her name, but she didn't respond. The next thing Hanna heard was a loud crash. "EM ARE YOU OK? EM PLEASE ANSWERS ME." Hanna got a text. "How can you protect Allison when you can't even protect yourselves? – new A"

* * *

**Rosewood Community Hospital**

* * *

Hanna had been pacing up and down the hallway by the check-in desk since she got to the hospital. She thought she heard someone call her name. "Hanna, didn't you hear me calling." Spencer said bringing Hanna out of her trace. "No. Sorry." Aria asked if she was there yet. Hanna replied with no. They went in the waiting room. "A did this." Hanna blurted out. "What?" She told them about the texts. They all agree that they had to get to Ali fast. "I'll stay with her. You go get Ali." Hanna suggested. "Are you crazy? Me and her would kill each other." Aria said getting her coat on. "Right. I'll Aria you stay here." Aria agreed. "We need to leave now. I can get us on the first flight to NYC. Keep us update on her condition." Aria nodded and they left for the airport. Aria heard a commotion in the next room. She went in to see Emily being wheel in. She ran to her. "Emily. Oh my gosh. She is bleeding a lot. What's wrong with her?" She nurse told her to move back and let her do her job. Emily grunted her name as the wheel her in the O.R. for emergency surgery. She turned around (her eyes filled with tears) to her brother at the end of the hallway talking to a blonde. She couldn't see her face. "MIKE." She screamed. "Aria?" He ran down the hall to her. "What happened?" She told him what happed to Emily. "Aria. It's very important you answer my next question honestly. Did A do this?" She nodded. He took her to the waiting room and tried to calm her down. He dried her eyes. "Mike, I can't lose her. I love her. Even after she cheated on me with Spencer. I still love her. "I know. Did you call her parents?" Aria told him that Hanna had called her. Her father was out of the country, but her mother was on the first flight to Rosewood. (She had relocated to D.C.) The talked for about an hour. Finally, the nurse came out and said Emily could have visitors, but one at a time. Aria walked in the ICU room and saw Emily lying in the bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of machine. She asked the doctor what her injury were. The doctor asked if she was family. She lied and said yes. "She has a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. The surgery was successful. We repair her lung and her ribs with heal. Her wrist is sprained too. You can visit for a little while, but she needs her rest to recover." The doctor left the room. She sat by bed and took Emily's hand into hers. She kissed her check as the tears begin to fall down her face. "Em. I…I love you. I love you so much. After Ezra turned out to be A I was all alone. I was depressed and ready to end it all. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead. You helped me pick up the pieces. You gave me a reason to live again. Now I need you to do something for me again. You have to get better. When you get better we will leave this stupid crazy town. We'll go to D.C. with your mom or Miami or Paris, Sydney anywhere you want to. I not going to let anything ruin us. Not Spencer or Ezra or even this new A. Nothing is going to take me any from you. So get better and we can live happily. Away from all the drama. I love you so and I'll be back soon. "The nurse walked Aria out and Emily's mom came in. She greeted Aria and sat Emily's bed. Aria looked at her phone when she got out of the room. She had missed a text when she was with Em. "How is your girlfriend? See you soon Viv." –old A

* * *

**NYC**

* * *

Hanna and Spencer's flight in the city and caught a taxi to Allison hotel. The walked up to the front desk. "Can you tell me what room Allison DiLaurentis is staying in?" She desk clerk scan through the check-in list. "I'm sorry there isn't anyone by that name staying in this hotel." The clerk responded. Hanna stepped away to text Allison. "Is there a Vivien Darkbloom staying here." Spencer asked curiously. The clerk looked again. "Yes Mrs. Darkbloom checked out about 5 minutes ago." The clerk told her. " ?" Spencer inquired. "Yes her husband came to pick her up. He said her friend was in a really bad accident and they need to back too…umm Rosewood. Yes that's was it Rosewood." Spencer asked the clerk if she could check Vivien's room. She told her she must pay for the room and it had to be cleaned. She paid with a credit card and told her not to clean it. She grabbed Hanna and headed up to the room. Hanna and Spencer got off the elevator and went to Vivien (Allison)'s room. When they open the door the room was a complete wreck. "Oh my gosh, Spencer. He has her." Hanna said looking at the shattered glass on the floor. "We don't know that. I'll check the bedroom. You check the bathroom. Spencer went into the bedroom and found the bed made. "That's strange" She heard a rumbling in the closet. She lifted the door. "Ahhhhhhhh" Hanna screamed from the bathroom. Spencer ran to the bathroom to find Hanna looking at the blood on the edge of the counter and on the floor. "Hanna its ok." Spencer said a she pulled her out of the bathroom. "We need to call the police Spence. The Rosewood P.D. might be corrupt from the ground up, but the NYPD will help us." Hanna said shaking. She agreed and started to dial 911 when they both heard something moving in the closet. Hanna asked if Spencer if she heard it too. "Yeah, before you screamed I was about to check it out." Hanna suggested it had to be Alli hiding. She called out her name but no one answer. She went up to the door and opened it while saying "Alli?" Their eyes widened with shock when the door opened completely. "Hanna, that's not Allison. It's Mona." As soon as Hanna and Spencer left the clerk took out her phone. "They were just here. I did what you paid me to do. The voice on the other end of the phone breathes heavily. "Good. That should keep them busy and give me some time to get out of the city." Ezra told the clerk. Then he hung up and looked at Allison who was tied up on the bed. Ezra walked over to her and looked into her teary eyes. He wiped her tears and then kissed her. He took the tape from her mouth and kissed her again. She tried to plead with him. She said she would give him anything. He told her she shouldn't have killed his baby. He told her that is was time to make a new one. He untied her and took her clothes off. She screamed and he slapped her. He called her a bastard. He choked her. He took his clothes off and got on top of her. He grabbed the black wig off the nightstand and put in on her. After he was done he told her she was a good girl. He told her to put her clothes and get ready to go. She asked where they were going. He told her they were going home.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert**

**Chapter 4:Protection: Part 2**

Mona fills Spencer and Hanna in

Ezra has** special** plans for Allison and Viven (Aria)

Aria and Jenna bond

Emily wakes up

Down the road:

**"The Kate Thing"** is revealed when Kate Randall returns to Rosewood

Someone is **killed** in a struggle

A manipulates the liars **against** each other

* * *

**Next Tuesday/Chapter 4:Protection Part 2 Be here/READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! **


	4. Protection Part 2

Hey fans, Sorry I haven't update this in a while. These past few weeks have been crazy with birth of my nephew among other things. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this chapter. This contains flash back which are in _italics. _READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

_Chapter_ 4: Protection: Part 2

* * *

Rosewood Community Hospital

* * *

"I can't I kill someone. I actually killed a man. Ezra Fitz was certainly no Mother Theresa, but did he deserve to die?" Emily thought as she sat on the hospital bed wait for Mike to come in and question her. Mike walked in promptly with another officer. "Emily I am here to question you about what happen in this room last night. This conversation will be recorded and if you choose to speak with us we can it against you. Do you understand, Miss Fields?" Mike said sitting down in a chair next to the bed, while the other officer closed the door. "Yes, but does he have to be here for this, Mike." Mike told her yeas and that she should refer to him as Officer Montgomery because the Chief wanted things done by the book. Emily shook her head letting Mike know that she understood. Mike rabbled some formal things into a recorder and then said. "Miss Fields please tell us want happen here last night and don't leave anything out." Emily began. "I woke from the surgery and I was feeling very groggy." Emily hesitated.

_Last Night_

* * *

_"I opened my eyes. My ribs hurt really badly. My breathing was really shallow. Everything was blurry. When it finally became clear I saw Ezra holding Aria by the hair with his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. I tried to get up, but my abdomen began to throb porously. She screamed. That scream was all the strength I needed. I gather that strength, that love, for Aria and got up out of the bed. By this time He was already to the door. I moved as fast as I could, but my adrenaline was running. That's when I collapsed and Ezra looked at me with a sinister smile and said "Say goodbye Emily. This is the last time you will ever see her again. This angered me so much. I don't know what I grabbed. It was whatever I could get my hands on. It took all my strength to get up and I took what was in my hand and swung it with all my force aiming for his head. Then I fell to the floor again. One of the last things I remember was seeing him dead. I was so relieved, not because he was died, but because I saved my love. The absolute last thing I remember is Aria face."_

Mike thanked Emily for her cooperation and left. Aria came and sat by Emily's bed. They talked for a while. The nurse came in and told them that Emily needed her rest. Aria left Emily to take her rest. "I'm so sorry Ali." Speaking of the events of last night. She recalled telling the police her account.

_ After Emily hit Ezra with the chair handle. I went over to Emily to see if she was ok. Then I went to Ezra and asked him. "Where is Allison, you sick bastard?" He didn't answer. He just smiled with that sadistic smile and then he took his last breath. I ran to the nurse's station and told them what happened._

She walked to get coffee and felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Jenna standing there. They exchange hellos. "So how's Emily." Jenna said sipping her coffee. "She is still in pain. She will be ok though. She just needs her rest. I hate to bring this up, but have you thought anymore about KahnCorp's offer. "Aria should have been offended but she wasn't because it was Jenna. "I haven't had time to think about anything but Emily. She is all I think about." Jenna tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away. "So I guess that means that the two of you are getting back together." Aria shrugged. "I don't know. I know that I love her. This whole ordeal has made me realize how much. I know you still have feelings for me Jenna. I love Emily and only Emily." Jenna abruptly got up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and turned the corner moving toward the exit. She exited the hospital wiping her eyes. She heard someone call her name and assumed it was Aria so she kept walking until Mona walked into front of her. "I didn't know you were back in town, Jenna or do you prefer Mrs. Kahn. Excuse me the ex-Mrs. Kahn. You still in love with Noel? Still doing KahnCorp's dirty work?" Mona said flashing her famous smile and Jenna flashed hers right back at Mona. "Mona. You still trolling cities to steal other people's husbands? By the way he is married to CeCe now so my feelings for him don't matter and as I recall you are an ex Mrs. Kahn as well. That is until Noel fired you for embezzling from KahnCorp." Mona continued to smile sarcastically. "I never took a dime from that company; the police investigation against me went nowhere. Why are you in town anyways?" Jenna remarked that was her business and Mona should mind her own. They exchange a few more words and then parted ways. Jenna look and her with show she had a new text from an unknown number. "Turn on the charm or I turn up the heat on you-A." Mona walked over to her car when a familiar vehicle pulled up on side her. Mike got out of the car. Mona said hello. He told Mona he had nothing to say to her after she used he to get his sister and her friends. He also said he was going to take care of his sister and she should stay out of his way.

* * *

Spencer and Toby's house

* * *

Spencer walked to the door and put her bags down and took a deep breath. She went to the cabinet and took out a prescription bottle and put a few pills in her mouth and downed a bottled water. She heard a noise in the back of the house. She went to investigate and found that it was only her husband taking a shower. She walked into the bathroom and said. "I didn't know you were home." She kissed he and he asked how the trip to NYC was. She told him it was fine. She said that she needed a nap. He asked her if she was sure she was ok. She said yes and went off to bed. She couldn't get to sleep though. She tossed and turned. Thinking about nothing but A. She remember the first moment this new A contacted her.

_About 20 months ago_

* * *

_Spencer was washing the dishes when Toby walked and threw something in the trash. He stopped in his tracks. He saw the pregnancy test in the garbage. He face lit up. "Spencer are you pregnant again?" Spencer looked up with tears in her eyes and told him yes. He picked her up and swung her around. They kissed. Toby put her down to go take a shower so they could go out and celebrate. She got the test out and the trash and it was negative. She look at it and cried. Her phone buzzed and she got a text. Need a baby, don't ya Spence-A. P.S. I'm Back!"_

Spencer's phone buzzed which caused her to jolt out of thoughts . The message read: STOP LOOKING INTO ME OR YOU WILL BE SORRY. REMEMBER I OWN YOU-A"

Unknown Location

A hooded figure stands at a copy machine making copies of documents from a file that reads "Spencer Hastings"

* * *

Spoliers Alert (in particular order)

Spencer is more determinded that ever to take A down

Where's Allison?

Aria visits KahnCorp.

Hanna comes face to face with Kate

Emily's troubles continue

* * *

See yall next time! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP. Glee:New York coming soon!


	5. Crazy Determination

I can't sleep so here is another chapter. I think this might be the best one yet! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 5 Crazy Determination

* * *

Spencer woke up to her doorbell ring like crazy. She quickly got out of bed and sprinted to the door. She was the only one in the house as Toby and taken the kids to school before he headed to work. She opened the door to find Mona stabbing her doorbell with her fist. She asked her what the hell she was doing. "Well, good morning to you to "sunshine." You are the one that texted me in the wee hours of the morning tell me to come over first thing in the morning. What's so urgent?" Spencer ushered her in. Mona commented on her morning breath. She went over the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice then on the barstool and look at Spencer attentively. "Make yourself at home. We need to go over what happen in New York before we go there." Mona rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, A few days ago Alli called me and ask if I could come to the hotel and pick her up quickly. When I got there someone knocked me out and put me in that closet. Where is Hanna? I don't want to have to repeat this when she gets here" Spencer told Mona she was at the hospital with Emily so Aria could go home and rest. Mona went to pour more juice but Spencer took and put it back in the refrigerator. "Focus Mona. Did you see or her anything that might tell us where Allison is?" Mona replied no. "Well she has been missing for 48 hours. I will go to the police station. At the very least the can coordinate with the NYPD Are you going back to the city?" She said as she took the orange out of the refrigerator again and poured herself a glass. "Yes. I have to get home I have things to catch up on. I'll keep you update on my end." Mona finished her juice and headed to the airport while Spencer headed to the police station.

* * *

Rosewood P.D.

* * *

Spencer walked into the precedent to find Mike. She asked around but the detective told her that he was at home taking care of his sister. She was about to leave when she passed by a room with a lot of chatter going on. What caught her eye was seeing Allison on her television scene. It appeared to be a loop of the security footage from the hotel the night Ezra took Allison. She watched intently as it replayed over and over. She finally saw what she was look for. She a piece of paper drop form Ezra's coat pocket. At that moment, a cop slammed the door in her place. She called Mona and told her. Mona promised to work on finding what it said. "Hey any news on Alli?" Hanna asked. Spencer told about the paper. "I thought you were at the hospital?" They walked outside to Spencer's car. "I was but Aria Emily's mom is there. I figured I would be better use here." Spencer got in the car and rolled down the window to continue her conversation with Hanna. "I am going to go the prison to see if they have anything in Ezra cell that with help us." Hanna told Spencer to be safe. Hanna's phone buzzed. It was a text from Jason.

Jason: When are you coming home?

Hanna: Emily is still not out of the woods yet.

Jason: Think you could get home tonight? Just for a bit? I miss you

Hanna: 3 I miss you too babe but Emily needs us.

Jason: I understand that I am just asking for tonight.

Hanna: Sorry not tonight I will be home soon thought I promise.

Jason: Well fine then.

Hanna: Don't be like that plz love.

Jason: I had a special evening planned for us. You know don't even bother coming home.

Hanna I sorry I will be home ASAP.

Hanna: Jason?

Hanna: Plz don't be mad .

"That must be one intense conversation" Mike said make her jump and drop her phone. Mike picked it up and handed it to her. "I am dodging going home because I don't want to tell Jason the truth." She said trying not to look at Mike. "The truth about what?" Hanna's eyes teared up. "The truth about my feelings for you." She said glaring at the ground. Mike to her chin into his fist with one hand and wiped her tears with the other. He gently turned her face to make eye contact with her. She slowly pulls her in. He tries to speak but his lips crush onto hers. She resists at first but quickly succumbs to her passion and takes control of the kiss. She pulls back hard. He goes in for another kiss but she shoves him back mouthing the words I can't. She gets in her car and drives off. Spencer was on the road when she got a text. She hoped and prayed it wasn't from A. Thank god it was from Mona. Spencer noted the irony that she thank god for anything having to do with Mona.

Mona: My contact in the NYPD came through.

Attached to the message was a picture of the business card Ezra had drop that was from Ridgeway Sanatorium in Boston. She texted Hanna to meet her at the hospital so they could discuss what to do. She made a u turn and headed to the hospital. There was no need to go to the prison now.

* * *

Rosewood Community Hospital

* * *

They all gathered in Emily's hospital room. Emily's mom was outside talking to the doctor. "Ridgeway has to be where Alli is. On the way her I look into this place and guess who is a major funder. The Fitz family. Hanna and I can be on the next plane out." Hanna agreed. "No I'm going with you Spencer." Aria interjected. "Why so you can kill her?" Hanna stated. Emily pinched her arm. "No its ok. It's an appropriate comment. The reason why I need to go is because a family friend of my dad's works there. He can make sure we are safe. I've trying to call him but no answer." Spencer reluctantly agreed. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I am not going to get over my anger at you over night but that's not what is important right now. So let's put it all aside for now." Spencer agreed again. They say their goodbyes and talked an a little more strategy before Aria and Spencer head to the airport. Spencer got another text. She thought I was from Mona but she wasn't that lucky. Aria also got a text.

You are testing my patience. I will strike back.-A to Spencer

Aria and Jenna sitting in a tree. Wonder Emily feels about that? A picture of the two kissing was attached to the message-A to Aria

Hanna and Emily talked about Alli and A before Emily's mom came back in. Emily's mom looked as if she had been crying. Emily asked her what was wrong. "Emily I'm sorry it's your father and it's not good." Emily got a text.

Hope your daddy is ok-A

Hanna decided she would go home to smooth things over with Jason. As she was walking out she heard someone call her name. Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "I can't be." She turned around to see Kate Randall a few steps away. "You look as if you saw a ghost, Hanna. Or you are guilty of something. You feeling guilty?" Hanna gathered herself before she spoke. "Kate…what…what are you doing here?" She stuttered. "I am here to make you pay for what you did to me." Kate said stepping up to what Hanna. "That's fine. I'll take you on but leave my friends out of this. Your problem is with me." Hanna said stepping up to Kate. "What the hell are you taking about?" Kate said getting in Hanna's face. "I know you're A." Hanna said getting in Kate's face. "Are you delusional? Why would I hide behind creepy texts when I can have all the evidence I need to put to you away for you did to me. Get a lawyer Hanna. I wouldn't go away." Kate then pushed past Hanna before she could respond. Hanna's phone buzzed from a new text.

Kate vs. Hanna. My money is on Kate-A

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

A hooded figure looks at the texts that was just sent to the lairs. Then looks at one missed call from Ridgeway Sanatorium. Then throws the phone away. Then the figure turns to a bullet board with pictures of Emily and Aria, Hanna and Jason, Hanna and Mike, Jenna and Aria, Noel and Jenna, Mona and Noel. CeCe and Noel, Spencer and Wren, Spencer and Toby. The figure takes the picture of Spencer and Toby and put is it on a desk. The figure takes a red sharpie an makes and X and Toby's face.

* * *

Spoiler Alert

* * *

Chapter 5:The Kate Thing

Kate vs Hanna begins again but Kate has A's support?

The Kate Thing is revealed

Spencer and Aria find Allison but in what state?

One of the lairs must say goodbye to one of there loved ones

* * *

Down the Road

* * *

Aria visit KahnCorp.

The lairs have reason to suspect ***** is A

Kate continues to be a road block for Hanna

Who embezzled money from KahnCorp becomes a major question in the hunt for A.

* * *

The Kate Thing is finally revealed next chapter. Be there. Hope yall are enjoying the ride. See yall next time.

Down


	6. The Kate Thing

The Kate Thing is finally revealed. I think that's all I need to say. Read! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 6 the Kate Thing

* * *

Emily and Aria's house

* * *

Hanna sat in the guest room of Emily and Aria's house in the dark for hours after her encounter with Kate. She ate everything that could get her hands on. She kept replaying the events of that day. She still felt so guilty about it; the day that her and her friends refer to as "The Kate Thing."

_Rosewood Courthouse (The last day of Ezra's trail. About seven years ago.)_

_Reporter: This is Regina Mills reporting live for Rosewood Action News. A verdict in the trail of Ezra Fitzgerald is being handed down as we speak. (She grabbed her ear piece with two fingers) This just in. Ezra Fitzgerald or the nefarious "A" has been found guilty of all charges. _

_(The doors to the courtroom open and the lairs come out first. Reporters bombarded them with questions) the reporter got to them first._

_Reporter: Hello Ladies. Regina: Rosewood Action News. How does it feel to know that the man that has been tormenting you all for years is finally paying for it?_

_Aria walked away in tears. Emily followed. Hanna stood by Spencer as she spoke. _

_Spencer: We all are very happy with the jury's verdict. Our only wish is that we are allowed to move on from this and heal. Thank you." After she finished speaking Hanna took her hand and swiftly lead her away to find the others." As they were walking Hanna heard her name being called from down the hall. She assumed it was a reporter so she ignored it. She followed Spencer to the staircase because Aria and Emily and had went outside. Hanna was right behind, in the middle of the staircase, when she heard her name called again, but this time she recognized the voice. She turned to see a very pregnant Kate standing at the top of the stairs. "What the hell do you want Kate? She is not in the mood for your shit today." Spencer said positioning her in-between the fierce rivals. Kate smiled and walked down the stairs until she was face to face with Spencer. "I just came to say I'm happy for you gals. I'm glad that lunatic is being locked" Spencer scoffed. "Kate the absolute last you are is happy for me. You seduce Mike away from me to get knocked up with his kid. Why? Because you are a selfish, evil, psychopathic, bitch. If Spencer wasn't here right now I would show how "happy" I am for you." Hanna said as reached over Spencer and tried to grab her. Spencer blocked Hanna and told her to stop because she was only giving Kate what she wanted. Why can't we all just get along? I got Mike and you get peace of mind knowing Ezra is gone." Kate said she walked past Hanna and Spencer. Spence keeping Hanna at bay as she shouted the words: "I'll give you a piece of my mind, you hefty bitch." When Kate heard that she turned around and somehow reached Hanna enough to slap her across the face. Hanna tried to reach but Spencer held her back. Kate called Spencer a pill popping bitch. Spencer stepped aside and let Hanna got at Kate. Hanna slapped her across the face leaving a red mark. Kate stated that she was losing her balance. Hanna and Spencer tried to help her but she jerked away from them causing her to fall on the platform in-between the staircases. Kate wrenched it pain cursing at Hanna. Spencer and Hanna looked on in shock._

* * *

Boston (Ridgeway Sanitarium)

* * *

Spencer and Aria got to the Ridgeway around 2pm. They went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see ." Aria said to the male receptionist. "What are you here to see him about?" The receptionist male said to Aria flashing a charming smile. "I am her to talk to him about committing by brother." Aria lied. The receptionist sent to the nearby elevator. They got in the elevator and didn't say word to each other. In fact, they hadn't said a word to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Aria pressed the button the go to the third floor. Spencer and Aria eyed each other. The elevator began to jerk. No saying anything still they gauged each other's reactions. The elevator seemed to be moving up correctly until it stopped completely. Aria got banged on the panel hitting all the buttons. "It's no use. We will just have to wait until it starts again." Spencer said sitting on the floor while Aria paced back and forth. Their phone buzzed. "Sit tight-A" They read in unison. They sat and waited for what felt like days, but it was only a few hours. They took turns banging on the doors and the operating panel for help. They even press the emergency call button but still nothing. Spencer's breathing became shallow. "Spencer, Are you ok?" Spencer was still breathing swallow and sweating. Aria kneels in front of her as she was still sitting on the floor. "You can handle this. It's ok." Aria said taking Spencer's hand. "I…..I…ca….can't…do….i…can't do it ….anymore." She said grasping Aria's hands firmly. "What are you talking about? What can't you do anymore?" Spencer screamed. Aria tried to calm her down, but Spencer screamed even more. When Spencer finally did calm down she spoke. "I have to tell someone what I did. What I am doing." The elevator began to move. Spencer insisted that she must confess her sins. But before she could say anymore the elevator opened and there were people rushing in to help them. Aria got checked out and Spencer calm down and pulled herself together. Then, they went to find Alli. After a little subterfuge they finally found Alli's room. It was on the fourth floor. So they took the stairs. They got to the room. When they opened the door they found Ali sitting on the bed. She was facing the mirror and talking as if someone else was in the room. "I am sure you will go through with the plan." She said to the mirror. "Good you get what you want and I get want." Aria called out to Alli. Alli jerked toward then. Her eyes rolled back her head and she collapsed. They ran over and tried to wake her up. Spencer noticed a prescription bottle on the table and noticed she must have been drugged. Alli woke up. "Aria we have to get her out of here." They help here out and took her to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Aria and Emily's house

* * *

Hanna heard a knock off the door. She opened the door to see Mike's partner standing at the door. "Officer Warren. Can I help you? Is something wrong with Mike?" Hanna said stepping on the porch. "No. Hanna I'm here in an official capacity." The officer said while pulling out his handcuffs. "Ricky what's going on?" The cop asked Hanna to turn around. "Hanna I'm sorry I have to do this. Hanna Marin you are under arrest for the murder of the unborn child of Kate Randall and Mike Montgomery.

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

A hooded figure puts a cd labeled "The Kate Thing" in an envelope addressed to the Rosewood Police Department.

* * *

Spoiler Alert

* * *

Is Kate A?

Spencer goes to great lengths to help Hanna but is it out of love or guilt?

Aria and Emily come to a decision on the state of their relationship

Aria visit KahnCorp

Mona and Jenna play a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

The lairs find out about Spencer's betrayal.


End file.
